The Best Part
by InKoHolIcXxxEeaTeR
Summary: Zero reminisces with his son how he reacted when he found out that Kaname was pregnant...Oh joy ;


**Disclaimer****: I don't own Vampire Knight!**

**Note****: This fan-fiction is for Yuu91. I was supposed to write this like…a year ago, so she's probably not reading this, but oh well. Oh, and please excuse the crappy title.**

**Warning****: Cursing, boy x boy relationship (nothing explicit), OOC-ness, and Mpreg (sort of)**

**Enjoy! :p**

''**- and so to survive, male purebloods evolved over time in order to-''**

''**okay,'' I interrupted, purposefully loud, ''so basically, what you're saying is that at some point in time, vampires were in danger of becoming extinct, and to prevent that, you blood-suckers found a way to give birth to an even worse breed of leaches?''**

** Kuran stared at me for a few moments, obviously ticked off that I hadn't let him finish his little speech. I'm sorry (well, not really), but his condescending time was pissing ****me**** off.**

''I**f you want to put it so crudely, then yes,'' he said,'' Now if you'd let me finish…'' he waited for another at burst.**

** If I must.**

''**No, actually, I'm getting tired of this –you-Why do you feel the need to give me a health lesson?'' I asked, **

''**History lesson would be a little more accurate,'' he said.**

** The son of a bitch . I can clearly see that stupid smirk of yours. **

''**Can you just get to the fucking point!''**

** He nodded, and I assumed he was going to start explaining, but **_**no. **_**He made a show of walking outside, to the balcony.**

** I followed.**

** He set his hands on the railing and sighed. Oh, for the love of all that is unholy and desecrated!**

** Right as I was about to complain, he spoke, "I'm pregnant."**

** I stared.**

** And stared.**

** And stared.**

** And, hey, look at that, I **_**stared **_**some more.**

** I slacked my jaw from side to side to keep myself from bursting out laughing.**

** Oh well, I tried.**

"**Oh-I get it-the balcony-oh, you did that to create the '**_**perfect atmosphere'**_** and whatnot-"I couldn't even make out a complete sentence. This was just too grand.**

"**Well, I'll make sure I send a gift, seeya later."**

"**Kiryuu, this baby is yours!" he yelled.**

"**Oh gods, you didn't did you? Oh, you did!" **

** Yeah, I was hysterical, what can I say?**

"**You disgusting piece of-"**

* * *

** Zero smiled and gently brushed his Ichiru's auburn hair behind his ear. The silverette leaned over to switch off the lamp light but continued to look at his little one's face. He bent over to kiss his son's left eye, then proceeded to do the same to the left one when he felt eyelashes flutter against his lips.**

"**Daddy?" Ichiru called, his voice hoarse from the recent cold he'd had, "…can you finish the story tomorrow?"**

** Zero rolled his eyes but agreed anyway. He knew they'd probably never finish the wonderful tale of how he came to be. Tomorrow night he would have to start from the beginning but Ichiru would most likely fall asleep right before he finished it.**

** On his way to the door, Zero stubbed his toe against one of the many battery-operated toys(only God knows which) that Kaname insisted on spoiling their son with. He allowed himself a moment to curse the pureblood silently. As he closed the door he looked back over at his son, his eyes drooped into slits of lavender. Ichiru always slept with his eyes half-open. He **_**definitely **_**got that from Kaname.**

"**Didn't finish again?" asked a voice behind him.**

** No matter how many times the pureblood did that, and he did it often, the brunette would always scare the level-D shitless(Kaname had a sadistic humor that he insisted was funny).**

"**Dammit Kaname!" he whispered harshly, but quickly recovered, "…and no, I didn't."**

** Kaname sighed and shook his head when he saw Zero's throbbing toe. He was amazed that it hadn't broken yet, what with the many slams against walls, furniture, and toys, the hunter would even trip over the spaces between the wooden boards on the floor. (1)**

"**Good, you'd traumatize him," he said, chuckling at his same old joke.**

** Zero elbowed him slightly, "Wow, you're turning into such a dad," he said, "that's too bad…I was just getting to the best part of the story."**

**(1)That's totally me, hitting my toe against EVERYTHING. **

**Note****: I'm sorry for this half-assed piece of whatever…But did you notice the difference between the first part and the time-lapse? No? Oh well.**

**Oh yeah, they named their son after Ichiru! Aw.**

**If there are any errors, please let me know and I apologize for my shitty attempt at humor. I realize I failed :D**

**Please REVIEW…Reviews are to me like pasta is to Italy! XD Seriously, though, please review.**


End file.
